How Do You Say I Love You in Japanese?
by Alice Stein
Summary: Can the Korean, Jae Hwa, win the heart of her Japanese tutor/friend, Kiku Honda? Follow me as we find out!FAIL SUMMARY I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CHARACTERS: Jae Hwa and Min Ki Hyun, Serena Blacke, Enzo Vargas/my friend's rpc, & Alice Hernando Carriedo
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, this is my first story on here, and I'm pretty excited. I've been working hard on this and I already have 12 chapters set up. I don't own ANYTHING but some of the characters [Meaning Reenie, Jae Hwa, Min Ki, Enzo (Well, he belongs to one of my friends. so don't credit me. 'sides, he won't show up much in here.) Alice, and the brief mention of Malory. I kind of modeled Jae after me, and I am absolutely HORRIFIED of Halloween stores and horror movies. I get nightmares for GOD knows how long. R&R please! and please tell me if my translations are wrong. :3 Danke!_

* * *

I looked up and down for my test scores.

_Oh god...my foreign language skills are horrible...Ugh! Why didn't I take Italian? My best friend is Italian! I am so not going to make it to the next grade...Shit! _I think, spotting mine.

"Oh, darn." a mellow voice mutters. I spin around to face the voice but end up twirling and getting dizzy, I fall into someone's arms and I'm betting it's Luddy.

"Ah, Jae Hwa... why are you spinning around? You have a horrible score..." the same voice sighed. I look up and see my face close to Feli's friend Kiku's. I stand up quickly and blush.

"So? Just because my Japanese grades suck, doesn't mean you're so badass! Just look at your Korean! It's worse than my Japanese!" I huff. A small smile wanders across his features that reddens my cheeks.

_God, that smile is so cute! Whoa...I never realized the height difference between us! Why am I so short?_

"Hmph, Japanese is just so hard! Why wasn't I allowed to take Korean?"

"Because you speak it fluently." he smirked. I huffed and pouted. He patted my head as Feliciano and Ludwig came bouncing down the hall, Serena hanging happily off Ludwig's arm.

"Ah! Jae Jae! What's your score!" Feli and Serena giggled happily.

"41." I sigh.

"You should study more, Jae Hwa." Luddy nagged.

"God, if everyone will nag me about this, I might as well have Kiku tutor me!" I groan, secretly liking my own idea.

"That isn't a bad idea, Jae Hwa. You could tutor me in Korean in return." said Asian commented softly. I stared at him curiously, my heart suddenly skipping a beat. Was he really willing to put up with me? My trio of friends leave after seeing their scores happily.

"Okay, let's do that. Our first tutoring session could be at my house today."

"Alright then. We'll work on your Japanese for a couple hours then we'll work on my Korean." he smiled. He seemed to like the idea of spending time with me!

"Okay. Well, be sure to look for me a-"

"We have the same last class baka."

"Hey! Don't call your Sensei a fool!" I pouted. Min Ki would have slapped me. Thank god he went to that prissy private school.

"At least you know what Baka means. Now, smart one, what is a sensei?" he smirked.

"A teacher or instructor!" I huff, puffing out my cheeks in what I hope is an adorable gesture. He smiled and patted my head again. Why was he treating me like a little sister?

"At least I know I don't have to teach you that!" he chuckles softly. He reels his hand away as I nip at him. At the end of the day, I looked for my idiot older brother.

"Im Yong Soo, where the he-"

"Your breasts belong to Ko-"

***SMACK***

"Damn it, Im Yong Soo! I told you not to grope my boobs, you pervert! Look, drive my car home, I'm driving with Kiku."

"Ooh~! Wh-"

"I'm just gonna tutor him and he's gonna tutor me, dumbass!" I insist, my face quickly turning red.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oka-"

"Hello Jae Hwa." Kiku calmly greets.

"Hiya! I'm her kick ass brother, Im Yong Soo!" Soo grinned. I swear, Soo's dead!

"He isn't actually my brother, his father married my mother and.. Yeah..." I explain awkwardly. "And besides, you aren't my only brother, moron. You forgot Min Ki!" I snap at Soo. Kiku simply nods at my awkward explaination.. I glare at Im Yong Soo as he scurries away when Kiku and I walk to his car. The car ride is quiet on the ride to my home; I hate the silence for some reason. We arrive at my house in a couple of minutes.

"Hello Mother!" I call. My mother poked her head out of one of the random doors.

"Jae, how was your day, sweetheart?" she asked kindly. She smiled brightly at the sight of me with a boy. I always locked myself in my room and kept to myself; same with school. I kept to myself and had only a few close friends.

"It was good. Oh, and Mother, Kiku and I are going to the living room to study, can you please make sure Im Yong Soo doesn't interrupt us?"

"Okay dear. I'll make sure he doesn't. Would you and your friend like a snack?" she replied.

"Would you?" I asked softly.

"No thank you, Jae Hwa." Kiku said, smiling. I feel my face start to burn softly. Then I feel someone grope my chest again and begin to say "Your breasts belong to Korea" and the heat melts away from my cheeks. I spin around and slap Im Yong Soo again.

"Damn it, you idiot! I told you not to do that!" I hiss softly so Mom doesn't hear me. But when I look to her, she wasn't there. I made my way to the living room, Kiku following me. After a few hours with my Japanese and an hour or two into Kiku's Korean, I was ready to murder Im Yong Soo in his sleep. He kept watching T.V. while I was practicing Japanese verbs.

"I give up!" I huffed, throwing a random shoe at my stupid step-brother.

"YOU can have the living room! We're going to MY room!" I yelled- wait, SCREAMED. Im Yong Soo yelped when the shoe came in contact with his ear.

"C'mon Kiku." I muttered, picking up my books and leading the way to my room. My cheeks flamed in embarrassment. How could he act like this when I had a guest here? I wanted to cry; I wanted to cry out of the embarrassment and shame that stabbed at my heart. I could've controlled my temper and ignored him, but I didn't.

"Sis, what was all the yelling?" Min asks, walking in the door. He must've been with his secret girlfriend. Who WAS his girlfriend anyways? I just knew her name started with an "S" and she was Japanese like Kiku.

"Nothing. Kiku, this is my twin brother, Min Ki. Min Ki, this is my friend/tutor Kiku Honda." I say, looking straight into my twin's eyes. He smiles at me.

"Hello, Kiku. I'm Jae's other brother. Don't mind our step-brother if he's rude to you. He's trying to be a comedian."

"A jackass is more like it." I mumble.

"Jae Hwa." he says sternly. Why are we identical twins if we're total opposites? I roll my eyes at him and continue to my room.

"Gomen nasai for my stupid step-brother..." I whisper as we entered my room, partly unsure because I had forgotten what it meant.

"It's okay, Jae." Kiku calmly (and did I detect a bit of comfort in his voice? Probably not.) said, patting my back gently. My face flamed up more at this. I didn't know him as well as Feliciano or Ludwig, so I don't know this side of him. This kinder and...adorably sweet side. Min Ki's so going to ask me about this later! I looked up to him from my waterfalling hair and saw a small smile. My cheeks were a slight red as I couldn't help but smile back. He takes my hand in his.


	3. Chapter 3

"C'mon, you seem like you need a break. You seem to like drawing, so..." Kiku smiles, looking around at my multiple drawings and sketches. "...Want to draw?" he asks softly. I blush a little more and squeak out a little "sure" as I reluctantly release his hand and go over to my drawing desk to get supplies. About half an hour later, I reveal a drawing of Luddy and Reenie at lunch. I smile at how well drawn I feel I made it. Kiku studies it carefully, a curious and wondering expression dancing across his features as he looks at the picture.

"Wow, this is amazing, Jae... It's like looking at a photograph!" he compliments kindly. I feel my cheeks grow rosy again.

"I wanna see yours now!" I grin. He blushes a bit and shyly show me his. This whole time he sketched me with three kitties while looking happy. My cheeks darken.

"Wow Kiku...I never told you my favorite animals were kitty cats... They look just like my..." I say softly, lightly reaching out and tapping the picture. He looks curiously to me as I don't finish my sentence. As if on cue, my three little kittens walk in and start to purr.

"Ah! Kiku, meet Blackie, Rose, and Alineko! My kittens!" I smile, holding up then putting down my three kittens. Alineko curls up in his lap and looks up to him with big blue eyes. Blackie and Rose play with their toys. He looks at them, then to his drawing, probably thinking about how could he have drawn them if he never saw them before.

"I didn't know you had some pets." he says soon, smiling at Alineko. She was playing with his hand.

"I love my kitties! I just adopted them a month ago, they're so sweet." I smile. I start playing with Blackie and Rose as Kiku continued to let Alineko play with his hand. He smiled more when I played peek-a-boo with them.

"Peek-a-boo!"

"Mew!"

"Ahhh...Peek-a-boo!"

"Mew!"

"Peek-a-boo!" I cooed at my mewling felines.

"They love playing peek-a-boo! Try it! Alineko always paws at your hands!" I giggle. He smiles brightly at me as he hides his face behind his hands. Alineko mewed confusedly, pawing at his hands. He suddenly opens his hands, revealing a smiling face.

"Peek-a-boo!" he exclaimed.

"Merow!" Alineko purred happily.

"Ah! This is fun!" he laughs happily. I smile and we continue to play peek-a-boo.

"Jae, honey! Will Kiku be staying for dinner?""Okay. I'm making some gejang, kongbap, and boribap! I'll make something for your friend if he doesn't like what I'm making!"

"Oh, I'll try it, don't go to the trouble of making me a separate dinner, Mrs. Hyun."

"Okay!"

"Ahhhh... Peek-a-boo!"

"MEW!" all three mewled. We laugh a little, and when Kiku smiles over at me, I feel my heart skip a beat. The next morning, I sit in my usual seat between Serena and Elizabeta in homeroom, who were interrogating me about Kiku and my first tutoring session.

"Oh, you guys! Lea-"

"TELL US!" they demanded.

"Well, a few hours into his Korean lesson, I threw a fit about Yong Soo, and then we went to my room-"

"Omg you slut!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Ikr?"

"Lizzy! Reenie! Stfu! We went to my room to study but we ended up drawing and playing with Alineko, Blackie, and Rose!" I finish. Reenie and Lizzy exchange glances. Then they burst into giggles. But then walked in Feli, Kiku, and Luddy. Luddy took his seat beside Reenie, Feli beside Lizzy, and Kiku in front of me.

"So, what are you fraus chatting about?" Luddy smiles, playing with Reenie's hair, as usual.

"Nothing." I quickly say, seeing Lizzy and Reenie's smirks.

"Really?" Ludwig asked curiously.

"Really Luddy chan!"

"Hm." Kiku hummed.

"What?" I inquired.

"The honorific "chan" is used for young children and girls, Jae chan." he smirked, using my own name as an example.

"Oops..."

"He sooo likes you." Lizzy whispered to me. My face turned bright red as I hit Lizzy upside the head.

"Neon jeongmal baboya!" I exclaim.

"Whoa! Violent much, Jae?" Reenie exclaimed, laughing at Lizzy.

"Okay, relax Jae Hwa. No need to hit Elizabeta." Luddy scolded. I rolled my eyes and slumped back in my chair. Later, at lunch, Feli and I were having an intense discussion over our pizza.

"Mr. Nomer is a mean teacher!"

"No! Mrs. Bita is such a mean teacher!"

"Nomer!"

"Bita!"

"Both of you! Shut the hell up! No one cares!" Luddy huffed, trying to enjoy his lunch. I took a bite outta my pizza and pointed at Feli.

"Admit it Feliciano! You and I both know Mr. Nomer is a pms-y dick!" I exclaim, since he was in my science class. Feli shook his head, chowing down on his pasta salad. I smirked as I took that as a sign of defeat and took a sip of my coca cola.

"I told ya, Feli~ you never learn! Ahahahaha!" I giggle, slurping down some clam chowder. Luddy whacked me upside the head, causing me to scowl at him.

"Don't slurp, dumbass." he scolded matter-of-factly. I glare and eat my pizza, suddenly smirking and scooting closer to Kiku. I slurp my chowder again and lean away from Luddy when he reaches to whack me again. I giggle at his annoyed face as he puts down his hand. I stop leaning closer to Kiku, who had a bright red face now, and took Serena's other kit kat. Suddenly, Luddy whacked me upside the head again.

"Hot damn.."

"SLAM SLAM OH HOT DAMN!" Serena, Feli, and Elizabeta exclaimed. We all burst out laughing. Even serious, ol' fuddy-duddy Luddy. I go to throw away my finished lunch as I notice someone following me. I turn around quickly when I feel someone grab my shoulder.

"Whoa, relax Jae chan. It's only me." Kiku exclaims with wide eyes. I relax and smile.

"I just wanted to know when we could study together again." he said, blushing bright red. I looked at him curiously.

"Sure! We can today, Kiku san! Er, did I use it right?" I grin. He smiled and nodded.

"You did, but you can use the other honorific, kun, Jae chan." he smiled. My cheeks warmed up.

"Okay, Kiku kun." I say, adding emphasis on kun. He smiled and patted my head.

"Let's get back to the others."

"Okay!" I smile, grabbing his hand and running back to our table. Lizzy smiles at me and I know Japanese class will be hell.

* * *

_Hopefully, my loyal Google Translate did NOT fail me!_

_Neon jeongmal baboya - You bloody idiot!_


	5. Chapter 5

[Sooo, you say he isn't into you and you aren't into him. :)]

[Correct.]

[Then why were you holding his haaand~? ;)]

[Oh, shut up! It meant nothing!]

[Then why are you blushing?]

[I AM NOT!]

[Then why is your face red?]

[STFU! I need to focus!]

[Aw! But then you won't need tutoring from Kiku~!]

[SHUT UP!]

"Elizabeta jo, Jae Hwa jo, anata wa, kurasu to kyōyū shitai mono ga aru nodesu ka?" Yama sensei asked us.

"Īe sensei!" we chime, me having difficulty saying it. Later, last period math with Kiku and Feli, I dared this kid Justin to interrupt the teacher.

"Teacher!"

"Yes Justin?"

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

"No! I'm in the middle of a lesson!"

"But I'm on my period!" he whined.

"You're a BOY!" she exclaimed. Feli and I started snickering, while Kiku had a smile on his face. Thank god we were in the way back!

"Oh. My. God. I soooo didn't think he would ACTUALLY do it! Ahahahahahaha! Justin rocks." I giggled. Feli agreed with me as Kiku stayed silently smiling.

"Bye Feli!"

"Bye Jae Jae! Bye Nihon!"

"Good bye, Feliciano."

"Sooooo..."

"Eh?"

"Where will we study, Kiku kun~?"

"I don't mind where we study, do you?"

"Nope! B-But, could we study at your house? Because my stepbrother..." I ask, starting to blush again.

"Sure, it's okay." he says softly.

"Mew!"

"D-Did you say that, Jae chan?" he asks.

"No! You?"

"No...""Mew!" the little voice mewled again, we look down and see a little brown and white kitten, batting at the puff ball attached to my boots. I smile and pick it up.

"Well, aren't you just the cutest little thing! I think I'll call you Yon Min!" I giggle. Kiku smiles at the kitten and lightly pats it's head. We don't even realize as we keep walking, that we were already at his car.

"Th-Thanks." I blush when he politely opens the door for me. I sit my bag on the floor between my feet as I sit with Yon Min in my lap.

"She really likes you, Jae chan." Kiku says, lightly stroking her fur as he starts the car up. Yon Min's mewls fill the silence that lurked over the two of us yesterday. He glanced over at me with a small smile when he saw I was playing peek-a-boo with Yon Min.

"You like playing peek-a-boo, don't you?" he asks.

"Sorta. Only with kitties, cuz they have the cutest reactions." I smile, not looking to him.

* * *

_Japanese translations:_

_anata wa, kurasu to kyōyū shitai mono ga aru nodesu ka- do you have something you want to share with the class?_

_Īe sensei- no teacher_


	6. Chapter 6

We soon arrive at his house as I failed to notice. I continue to play with Yon Min until I notice he opens the door again for me. I look to him, tilting my head. He smiles as he gently takes Yon Min, gesturing that we're at our destination.

"Ah!"

"Onii sama!"

"Hello Mei Mei chan. Jae Hwa, this is my little sister, Mei Mei."

"Hello Mei Mei!"

"Onii sama brought a pretty girl home! Onii sama brought a pretty girl home! Mamaaaaaa!" Mei Mei giggles. Both Kiku and I turn bright pink.

"M-Mei Mei!"

"Eh? Son, is what Mei Mei said true?"

"M-Mother, sh-she's simply a friend! I-I'm just tutoring her!"

"It's okay. You're at that age, Kiku." Mrs. Honda smiles. I smile and softly giggle at Kiku's quickly reddening face. Soon a girl who looks like a more feminine version of Kiku walks in.

"Onee san! Onee san!" Mei Mei exclaims, rushing to give the girl a hug.

"Moshimoshi, mother. Hello Mei Mei! Oh brother! Who's your...friend~?" she slyly smiles as she bends down to give the little girl a hug. She then goes to stand by her mother with a hand on her hip.

"S-Sakura!" Kiku stutters, looking at his sister and mother like they had two heads each. He had a twin too? Why didn't he tell me?

"Hello, Mrs. Honda, Sakura san, I'm Jae Hwa Hyun. It's lovely to meet you both." I introduce myself politely, bowing a little.

"M-Mother, Jae Hwa and I h-have to study, please excuse us...!" he stutters, grabbing my hand and leading (or rather embarrassedly dragging) me to his room. His room is a pale blue-ish, and is decorated with his drawings and other things.

"I'm sorry for my mother and sister. They can be quite nosy."

"It's fine. You never told me you had a twin sister as well! It's kinda cool we both have twi-"

"Onii sama! Mama wanted to tell you Onii chan was coming home today but you ran off too quickly!" Mei Mei exclaimed, bursting into his room.

"Ah, Wang Yao is coming home from college today? That's good, Mei Mei. Go draw him a picture with Sakura." Kiku says calmly.

"But I wanna draw with Onii sama and Jae onee chan!" she pouts. He looks at her like he was going to say "We have to study, we can't," then he looks to me and almost falls over when I give him a cute puppy pout.

"Pleaaaaaaaase~?" we ask in unison.

"Jae Hwa! W-We h-h-h-"

"Pleaaaaase Kiku kun~ she wants to draw with us~!" I plead, batting my eyelashes playfully, looking purely innocent. His face turns bright red at this.

"Okay. Okay. We'll draw with you, Mei Mei." he finally gives up.

"YAY!" we cheer. Mei Mei grabs our hands and starts to run to the living room.

"Ahaha! Your little sister is so adorable!" I giggle to him softly as she cuddles with Yon Min. He smiles and nods.

"Yep. She's a little trouble though."

"Aw! That cute little girl? Trouble?" I ask, gesturing to her. He nods and laughs softly.

"I don't believe you, Kiku."

"It's tr-"

"I think you are lying. You are lying to me, Kiku Honda! She's sooooo innocent!" I smile, his face lightly turning red again.


	7. Chapter 7

"Heh heh! Onii sama is red!"

"I wonder why, Mei Mei." Sakura says, sitting between me and the little girl, smiling.

"I know, Mei Mei chan! I wonder why too, Sakura san!" I say.

"Oh, I have an idea. He-"

"SAKURAAAAAA!" Kiku exclaims loudly, his face crimson. Saturday, I was going to Luddy's with Feli, Lizzy, Kiku, and Reenie to play a game or two and maybe watch a movie.

"Jae Jae! C'mon!" Feli cried from my open door. Mom wanted to let the lovely spring breeze in, so she left the door open. Min was already out and about with his mystery beau, and Soo was dead asleep.

"Maybe she already left..." Kiku sighs sadly.

"Eh? Why do you sound down?"

"N-No rea-" he starts. Then I came crashing out.

"AH!" Lizzy and Reenie shriek. I hit the threshold of the door and my chair falls over.

"Damn... It's still outta adjustment..." I mutter to myself, standing up and dusting myself off. I make turning gestures to the side of my head, mumbling "Maybe about there?"

"What the-"

"Okay! Let me try that again!" I declare, going back in and repeating my action.

***CRASH***

"J-Jae chan... Are you okay?" Kiku asks, startled. I make turning gestures by my head again and Lizzy pulls me up, along with my chair. If Min was here, he'd make sure I wore a helmet.

"Yeah! I'm fine!"

"Y-You...pulled a Stein san..." Kiku practically whispers. I gasp.

"You watch Soul Eater too, Ki kun?" I grin happily, glad that I wasn't the only one who watched it for the sake of enjoyment. Min didn't want to admit it, but he only watched it cuz he likes Tsubaki and Blair.

"K-Ki...kun...?" he blushes. I giggle and nod.

"Yeah! D-Does that bug you, Ki kun?" I ask innocently, my grin melting to a pout. He turns bright red.

"N-N-No! Heh heh!" he stutters.

"Oi! Stop flirting you two and let's go!" Reenie groans. Was she expecting to secretly sneak off and fuck Ludwig or something? I roll my eyes as I sit back down in my chair. Feli ties a rope to the spine of my chair and drags me along.

"Weeee!" I cheer childishly. Kiku smiles at this and laughs a little. I smile at him happily. Suddenly everyone stops as Kiku trips. He falls and lands face first into my boobs. We both turn bright red. It didn't help that I was wearing a tube top under my light, unzipped jacket. Feli and Lizzy start full out laughing as Reenie wasn't paying attention and was focused more on getting to Luddy's house. He quickly stood up, his cheeks now crimson from our friends' laughter.

"G-G-Gomen ne, J-Jae chan. I-I-I'm s-sorry!"

"C'mon! Let's get to Ludwig's already!" Reenie growled. I swear, someone's eager to get some hot, German wurst (;D)! We continue to walk, well, I get dragged by my chair, as Lizzy and Feli continue to laugh.

"Hi Luddy~!" Reenie cheers happily.

"Hello Ludwig." Kiku greeted quietly.

"HI DOITSU!" Lizzy and Feli cried out loudly.

"Okay, where's Jae Hwa?" Ludwig asks suspiciously.

"Huh?" everyone ask. They don't hear me until I come in on my chair. My chair stops at the threshold and we (the chair and I) start spinning across the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

I open my Heart no Kuni no Alice manga as I announce

"Class has begun."

"Jae Hwa! What the hell was that?"

"I pulled a Stein sama, fuddy duddy Luddy!" I exclaim, suddenly starting to act like Blair.

"Jae Hwa, you fucking moron! You could've gotten a concussion!" he scolds. I roll my eyes and make turning gestures by my head again.

"So what game shall we play?"

"Spin the bottle!"

"Yay!" I cheer with Lizzy. Luddy silently let's us play. Until Gil, Francis, and Toni come in.

"Ah! Look who has made a small harem with three gorgeous fraus!" Gil exclaims.

"Damn it Gilbert, it's not a harem." Luddy growls. I look at the trio and wave like an idiot.

"Hi you guys!" I smile, continuing to wave wildly.

"Ow!" Reenie yelps, getting hit in the face with my hand as I continue to wave.

"Hola, Jae, como estas?" Toni grins. I wish his cousin Alice was here, but she lives in Panama and only visits a few weeks per month, and she told me over Skype she's coming in a couple of weeks with big news.

"Hello, Jae Hwa. Looking as lovely as ever!" Francis silkily greets

"I'm good, Toni, how's your cousin, Alice? Oh Francis! You're too kind, lol!" I giggle.

"God, stop waving!" Reenie groans, hitting me over the head. I whine and pout at her.

"Oi, can we join, West?"

"SURE!"

"Jae Jae's fine with us playing!" Gil smirks as he sits by Reenie. Toni and Francis sit on either side of me and start flirting with me. I see Kiku stare at them with something blazing in his dark eyes, but I have a hard time believing it. His dark eyes were even darker with what I think was jealousy!

"Who's going first?" Feli asks.

"Oh! I will!" I grin, grasping the bottle Lizzy placed in the middle. It spins three times before landing between Kiku and Feliciano.

"Well, I could always give both of you a kiss." I giggle. Kiku blushes.

"Oi, that's a little unfair! Jae should only kiss one person!"

"Then she can kiss me~!"

"Shut up Francis! The bottle didn't land on you!"

"Its okay guys, I-"

"Jae Hwa will only kiss one, not two. Jae, just kiss one of them. Either one is okay, and no one will make any fuss over it." Luddy declared. I sighed and sweatdropped.

"Mein bruder has spoken, Jae Jae, choose!" Gil encouraged.

"Can I just spin again?" I ask weakly. Everyone agreed, and I spun again. This time, it landed perfectly on Kiku. My cheeks burned as I leaned over, closing my eyes. I soon feel a pair of soft, warm lips press against mine in a gentle and nervous kiss. We pull away after a few seconds.

"Its Feli's turn!" I exclaim quickly. My first kiss. Lost to my friend and tutor; Min would taunt me if he saw how red my cheeks were by now, as Lizzy quietly pointed out. Kiku began quickly muttering that he'd need to marry me and other things. Feliciano giggled and told him that it was only a game. He spins and it lands on Luddy.

"What the hell?" Luddy exclaimed. I bursted out laughing with Gilbert.

"Sucks to be you baby bruder!" he laughed.

"Ne! Ne! Gil! Can I see Gilbird? I haven't seen him in forever!" I giggled, reaching towards the little chick wantingly. Gilbird tweeted happily and fluttered his little wings. I giggled. Gilbert took Gilbird off his head and plopped him lightly in my cupped hands. I squealed when Gilbird cheeps happily at me. He lightly pecked my finger. I giggle as I nuzzled him against my cheek and he cheeped happily again.

* * *

_The German is pretty easy,_

_Mein bruder- my brother_


	9. Chapter 9

"Go on Feli! It IS spin the bottle!" I giggled. He looked to Luddy, who truly looked like he was gonna kill someone. Feli looked like he just saw someone get murdered and then their ghost was now haunting him. He quickly faced Luddy and pecked his cheek, like we said we would do, in case one of the guys spun and it landed on a guy.

"Doitsu's turn!" Feli giggled. He spun and (surprise surprise *sarcasm*) it landed on Reenie. We had to limit him to a couple seconds, cuz if he was allowed as much time as he'd like, clothes would be flying and Feliciano's virgin eyes won't be so virgin-y and innocent. After a few seconds I interrupt to save Feli's innocence.

"Okay Luddy, don't start." I say, shooting a glance to Gilbert, who covers Feli's innocent virgin ears.

"You know damn well Feliciano is a virgin. We don't want to soil our little virginal lamb, Ludwig."

"Relax."

"VIRGIN LAMB, Ludwig. VIRGIN. LAMB."

"Sheesh, okay." I glance to Gilbert again and he removes his hands. I play with Gilbird the rest of the game until Toni spun. It landed on me, and he quickly kissed me happily. The same happened with Francis. Lizzy had to pull him away before he could ask for entrance.

"Kiku's turn!" Reenie cheered. He hesitantly grasped the bottle and spun it. He looked heartbroken when it landed between me and Francis.

"Eh? Oh! Hey Luddy! Want Ki kun to spin again like I did?"

"Sure." he says, mumbling something about my nickname for Kiku. Said Asian spun again and it landed between me and Toni.

"Wow Nihon! You must be pretty unlucky for this to happen again!" Lizzy and Feli exclaimed.

"Try one last time." I sweatdrop. He spins the bottle with such a determination, I was worried the bottle would fall off the table. When it finally stopped spinning, poor Kiku fell over. It landed between me and Francis again, leaving a heartbroken little Asian (well I can't call him little since, again, he's taller than me.) to stare despairingly at the bottle.

"Um Gottes willen..."

"Hmmmm...Here!" I exclaim, gently moving the bottle so it'd point straight at me.

"So I can save you the embarrassment of kissing Francis!" I say, pointing to said French boy. Francis pouts at me. I smile at him then face Kiku, who looked like a bit of a cross between seeing a ghost and like he just won a billion dollars. I lean into the middle again and meet two trembling lips again. For some reason, they taste sweeter than the last kiss. It's probably just my zany ideas since Francis tasted of wine a bit. But I liked this taste. I pull away so we don't get teased, and in his eyes, I knew he wanted to pout and possibly protest.

"Well, everyone went, now what?"

"Let's go see a movie!"

"Okay!" we all agree to Reenie's idea. Gil and Luddy decide on "Friday the 13th" as the movie we see. Kiku and I are the only ones who don't know what movie we're seeing. They usher us into the theater with smiles. I tug Kiku up the stairs while the others don't notice us.

"C'mon!" I whisper/giggle. He follows confusedly as I continue tugging him behind me. We sit smack dab in the middle of the top row when we watch the others sit what seems like a million rows ahead of us. I nearly cut off blood flow to his poor arm when the opening credits played.

"Wh-Why did Luddy and Gil take us to see thiiiiiis?" I sniffled, hiding my face from the screen. They knew I'm petrified of horror movies (and Halloween stores), so of course they take me to see Friday the 13th!

* * *

_Okay, google translate again! :D for our dear Doitsu!_

_Um Gottes willen- For God's sake..._


	10. Chapter 10

My brother would congratulate them for scaring the hell out of me. Kiku didn't know this, so he was frantically trying to soothe me and my mortified tears. He suddenly put his arms around me and hugged my tightly. I let out a soft gasp and my eyes shot open. He was hugging me like I was his girlfriend. My eyes crinkled with more tears as I silently shake and quiver in his arms. He wasn't even watching the movie to begin with, so he didn't mind. Anything he did was soothing. He must've had experience pacifying people (I mean, he DID have darling little Mei Mei to practice on and probably his twin sister!) because he knew my weak spots. A tight, caring hug. Sweet, reassuring whispers in my ear. Soft touches. And my weakest spot, a gentle, airy kiss on my forehead. I was reduced to a softly sniffling puddle. My face burned from the base of my neck to the tips of my ears. I clung to him, still sniffling. After the end credits began, I shakily stand up with him. He holds my hand as he leads me down the stairs. When the last credit floated up, the screen turned black and blood red words write "Who will be next?" in creepy lettering. I squeaked and hid my face in Kiku's arm. Somehow I get separated from him and Francis and Toni are on either side of me, one with his arm around my shoulder and the other with his arm around my waist. And they were getting kinda touchy feely. They didn't pacify my shaking and whimpering form, so I wriggle out of their grasps and scurry to Kiku, who welcomed me with open arms.

"It's okay, Jae chan. It's only a movie." he said softly, patting my head lightly. I look up to him with big blue eyes and pouted.

"B-But what if it isn't? Wh-What would you do, K-Ki kun?"

"Protect you. I don't want to lose my friend." he said softly. My heart sunk a little when he called me a friend. I clung to him for the rest the time we spent all together. Our friends must've thought there was something more than our budding close friendship and tutor-tutored relationship that meets the eye. A couple of months pass and it's the summer time!

"Time to kick back in our bikinis, ladies!" I giggle, coming up behind Reenie and Lizzy and squeezing in between them with my arms draped around their shoulders.

"Hey, we're gonna go to the lake today Jae Jae! The guys are coming too, wanna join us?"

"Duh! Of course I do!" I grin. A few hours later, I'm lounging around on a float in Lake Hetali. I don't know how we came up with that name, but it's stuck. Suddenly, I'm flipped over.

"AHHHHHH!" I screech. I come up and splutter out swears.

"Hehehe..."

"FELICIANOOOOOOO!" I squeal with anger. He starts running as fast as he can in water as I chase after him. As soon as he gets to shore, I tackle him.

"Feliciano Vargas, you're dead!" I hiss as he laughs.

"SAVE ME!" he laughed. "NIHON! DOITSU! SAVE MEEEEEEE!" Everyone stared at us as I tug his curl over and over. His face turned red, and I wonder why... NOT. I know his curl is a sensitive place, so I take advantage of it. Soon I feel an arm wrap around my waist and I see a hand lightly loosen my grip on the small Italian's curl and lift me up. My face is bright red when I feel breath on my neck. I look for who's missing. Everyone was here but Kiku.

"Jae chan, no need to attack Feliciano." said Asian said softly to me. My cheeks flamed up more at his breath softly blowing in my ear.

"Th-Thank you, Nihon!" the small Italian thanked, panting lightly.

"You're welcome, Feliciano." he replied calmly, a perfect contrast to my flustered self. He set me to my feet when I promised him I wouldn't attack Feli anymore.

"C'mon! The ice cream truck is close by!" Lizzy cheers. I grin and grab Kiku's hand and my little coin purse as I dash towards the twinkling sounds of the ice cream truck, giggling.

"A-Ah! Jae chan! Slow down!" said Asian exclaims, trying to keep up.

"Ahahaha! Live a little Ki kun! And hurry up! We're gonna miss it!" I giggle, now dragging Kiku along. After we get there, I eye all the yummy treats and look in my purse. I fill my order last.

_Yes! 5 bucks!_

"and what would you like, miss?"


	11. Chapter 11

The man nods and fills my order and places it on the counter. I give everyone a ring pop, Kiku receiving his first purely (well, maybe not so purely) because he was right next to me.

"Everyone better be pleased with their flavors cuz the guy left!" I grin, slurping my slushie.

"D'awwwww! Nihon and Jae Jae got the only 2 blue raspberry!" Feli and Lizzy whine.

"Aww, suck it up, you two! Stop being babies! 'Sides, me and Ki kun got the only 2 blue raspberries cuz we're awesome!" I grin, hooking arms with Kiku, placing my hand on my hip. His face turns dark pink and I wear a Cheshire Cat grin. It slowly turns to darkness as we laugh and play by the lake.

"Chop chop, chop you up! I'mma monster, he he he! Eat you like a cannibal, spit you out like an animal! Chop chop, chop you up! I'mma monster, he he he! Eat you like a cannibal, spit you out like an animal!" I cheer.

"Slice slice, slice you up! I'mma monster, he he he! Cut you up, I'll slice and dice, serve you up as cold as ice! Slice slice, slice you up! I'mma monster, he he he! Cut you up, I'll slice and dice, serve you up as cold as ice!" everyone chanted back. It was around 8:40 and we were going wild.

"Ahhh, this's so fun, right Ki kun?" I giggle, leaning against him for warmth. He smiles and nods, putting an arm around me as we all huddle by the fire.

"D'aw!" Feli cooed, taking a picture of us on his phone. "Così carino!"

"Oh! Feli, send it to me!" Lizzy exclaims.

"Me too! Me too!" Reenie chimes. He giggles and sends it to Lizzy, Reenie, Gil, Toni, Francis, Kiku, Luddy, and me. I was too lazy and a bit tired to delete it, so I set it as my screensaver, but not my wallpaper. I must've fell asleep against Kiku after s'mores because we didn't go home. So when we all woke up, Reenie was cuddled up to Luddy on one side and Feli on the other side of Luddy, Lizzy was sprawled out, possibly groping herself (note to self, get her to a psychologist XD), and I was held close to Kiku, who had both arms wrapped around me in an embrace. I had my hands lightly rested on his chest. Everyone must've been very quiet, because the two of us didn't wake up for a little while. Well, technically, we did wake up, but we didn't want the others to notice so we "went back to sleep" with our cheeks turning pink. Did he actually like having me close to him? I know I did, deep down inside though. I heard Feli's soft, Italian cooing and instantly blushed crimson.

"Hey, send it to Min and Sakura, Feliciano! They'd LOVE to see their twins ho-"

"NO, DON'T!" we exclaim, sitting up and blushing crimson.

"Were you two awake the whole time~?"

"N-NO!" we stutter.

"HOLA~!"

"CIAO!"

"ENZO!" Feli exclaims, rushing to hug his cousin.

"ALICE!" I exclaim, rushing over to protect myself from everyone. Enzo and Alice were hand in hand, which mystified everyone.

"I got big news, guys! I'm moving in with my cousin Toni! I'm gonna go to school with you!"

"!" I squeal.

"I'm moving here too!" Enzo smiles, squeezing Alice's hand happily.

"Okay, why are you two holding hands~?"

"Well, hehe..."

"Well, what?"

"We're starting to go out!"

"Oh really?" Lizzy exclaims.

"Nya~!" Alice giggles, nodding. She's suddenly hugged. Enzo is a lot like Feli, I notice. It's been forever since I've seen him, and I didn't know he'd change into this!

"Ve~!" he grinned, lightly kissing her neck. Alice blushed and giggled. I see Lizzy lean over to Alice and whisper something to her and smiles mischievously.

_I wonder what she said..._

_

* * *

_

Così carino- So cute


	12. Chapter 12

"IT'S THE BEACH, BITCH!" we howl when we dashed onto the beach that Saturday. There was going to be a singing contest and that means one thing- BRING IT BITCH! This year I was going to beat that little, flat chested, no assed bitch; Malory Jenkinz. Man, was she dead.

"First up, we have Jae Hyun! Give it up for her!" the announcer exclaimed, moving out of the way to reveal me and all my glory. I was wearing my newest bikini and I just got my ice blue extensions. I was dressed to kill. And so was my performance. "Get This Party Started" was the best choice possible.

"I'll be burnin' rubber, you'll be kissing my ends." I sing. Everyone is excited. I see Luddy, Min, and Sakura clapping their hands, Feli, Alice, Enzo, and Reenie jumping up and down, Lizzy pointing at Malory and exclaiming "SUCK IT, BITCH!" (Did I mention how much I love my [perverted] friend Lizzy?), and Kiku was cheering my name so loudly over the music that the poor doll's throat would be so sore.

"Hahaha." I end, smirking.

"WHOOOOOOO!" everyone- but Malory and her mindless sheep, I mean friends. :P- cheered, chanting for me to do an encore.

"Hey Jae! Care to do an encore later?"

"Hell yeah!"

"WHOO!" everyone cheered. I strut off the stage, passing the approaching bitch.

"G'luck Malory, doll." I smirk. "You'll be needing it, bitch." She performed and everyone booed her off the stage! I love people! I was finally called back up.

"Okay, loves! And Malory Jenkinz, heh. I'm gonna sing a favorite of mine. Y'all familiar with Ke$ha, right?"

"YEAH!"

"Alright! Well, you'll be familiar with this!" I exclaim, gesturing to the deejay to start playing "Take It Off." I grin when I see that wondrous/amazed smile on that sweet face, dark eyes glittering with excitement; it all made my heart flutter to see the Honda twin I've been attracted to for so long was so joyous.

"You're such an amazing singer, Yun Hee!" Kiku grinned when he rushed to me as I got off stage, using some perfect Korean. I beamed. He grinned widely and embraced me, spinning me around like I was 5 years old rather 17.

_Did he just call me Yun Hee? He gave me a little pet name!_

"Really? Oh, don't sweeten me up! Hehehe! And your Korean sounds perfect~! I'm glad about that!" I giggle, blushing lightly. His cheeks turn reddish pink.

"I was practicing for a while so I wouldn't forget what you've taught me..." he smiles.

_I'm touched... C'mon, say it. C'mon! Say "Thank you so much, it means so much coming from someone so important to me. I'm so glad you liked my performance! I practiced endlessly just for you!" Say it!_

"Jeongmal gamsahabnida, geugeos-eun neomu manh-eun salam-i jeoegen neomu jung-yohan-eseo naoneun geos-eul uimihabnida. Nan dangsin-i jeongmal je seongneung-eul joh-a hasini gippeubnida! Neol wihae kkeut-eobs-i geunyang yeonseub-eul!" I babble quickly. Kiku stares at me, politely, but cluelessly.

"I'm sorry, but what did you say, Jae? I didn't understand your Korean, you didn't teach me this yet." he says politely. My heart sinks.

"I just said thanks a lot. That's all." I say, hiding my despair behind a big smile. He looks doubtingly at my smile, but considering Min Ki and the others had just ran up to us, I guess he decided to pick apart my lie later.

"Ajig gwihaui choesang-ui seongneung-eulhaessda deulyeoyo! Nae dongsaeng-i sesangdo allyeojyeo issseubnida choegoui hangug-eo pab gasu-i doel geos-ida!" Min Ki exclaims excitedly.

"Totemo sutekina pafōmansudatta, Jae Hwa chan. Anata wa utsukushii kashudesu." chimed Sakura.

"A, geuligo dangsingwa nae dongsaeng-eun gwiyeoun keopeul!" she added in slyly. I got closer to her since we first met and she asked to learn some Korean as well. How could I say no?

* * *

_The Korean Translations:_

_jeongmal gamsahabnida, geugeos-eun neomu manh-eun salam-i jeoegen neomu jung-yohan-eseo naoneun geos-eul uimihabnida. nan dangsin-i jeongmal je seongneung-eul joh-a hasini gippeubnida! neol wihae kkeut-eobs-i geunyang yeonseub-eul!- Thank you so much, it means so much coming from someone so important to me. I'm so glad you liked my performance! I practiced endlessly just for you!_

_ajig gwihaui choesang-ui seongneung-eulhaessda deulyeoyo! nae dongsaeng-i sesangdo allyeojyeo issseubnida choegoui hangug-eo pab gasu-i doel geos-ida!- Sis, that was your best performance yet! My sister will be the greatest Korean pop singer the world has ever known!_

_A, geuligo dangsingwa nae dongsaeng-eun gwiyeoun keopeul- Oh, and you and my brother make a cute couple_

_The Japanese Translation:_

_Totemo sutekina pafōmansudatta, Jae Hwa chan. Anata wa utsukushii kashudesu- That was a lovely performance, Jae Hwa chan. You are a lovely singer._

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
Updates will be slow, but I will try. 83 So, please be patient with me! : D 3_


	13. Chapter 13

My face starts to turn red.

_Using my own native tongue against me, eh Sakura? TWO CAN PLAY AT THAT GAME._

"Chinamini, anata to watashi no otōto wa oniai no kappuru, Sakura o kakunin shimasu.." I smirk. I found out that she was Min's secret girlfriend. They're adorable together! She narrows her dark eyes, a light red blush filling her cheeks.

"Touché, Jae Hwa." she counters. I grin and give her a thumbs up. Suddenly, I'm picked up and placed on someone's shoulders."C'mon! Let's go get some ice cream!" Kiku grinned. I look down and see the top of said Asian's head. My face started to get redder.

_I never knew he would do this…_

"Yeah! Let's go!" Alice giggles, hopping onto Enzo's back. I shake my head, she always loved getting a piggy back ride. She gently wraps her legs around his waist and point to the ice cream parlor.

"Vamanos, cariño!" she giggles. A soft chuckle passes his lips and he nods.

"C'mon, guys. Let's go." he smirks. Everyone follows the bouncing Italian with the little Panamanian on his back to the ice cream shop.

"Ne, ne! I want Reese's Peanut Butter Cup ice cream!" I giggle.

"Whatever you want!" grins the man carrying me.

_Kiku is really acting a bit odd…Maybe he's just a little excited that I beat Malory._

"Yay! Gamsahabnida!" I cheer. When we get to the door, Luddy helps Kiku put me down as Alice jumps off of Enzo's back, tippy toeing to peck his cheek sweetly. I smile at the melodic twinkling of the bell as we walk in.

"Hello! What can I get you kids?" the man smiled. He looked to be about middle aged, with graying black hair and a little stubble.

"One peanut butter cup cone" I smile.

"Two cookie dough cones." Enzo and Feli ask simultaneously.

"One chocolate cone." Sakura declares.

"One French vanilla cone." Min says.

"One chocolate chip cone." Kiku says.

"One black raspberry cone." Alice giggles.

"One rocky road cone!" Lizzy grins.

"And one strawberry cone please!" Reenie requests. As the kind man fills our orders, we sit and relax in the nice, cool shop. It's a pleasant contrast to the humid beach and the burning hot sand, ouch! One by one, we go get our prepared frozen sweets with pure joy. We go and find a lovely apple tree and sit under it, the cool grass tickling our legs.

"Tsk, Jae." Min scolds softly, wiping my face when he sees I'm wearing more of my ice cream than eating it. Snickering slightly, Alice notices the same with Enzo, who has some on his nose. She coos softly as she cleans his face too. His cheeks flush light pink as he scoots away playfully. It's relationships like Alice's and Reenie's that I envy. Alice and Enzo have a "married couple" kind of relationship, while Serena and Ludwig have a "Cinderella and Prince Charming" relationship. I don't know much of Min and Sakura's relationship, so I don't compare. When Lizzy was letting Feli have a little lick of her rocky road, she moves her cone and gets ice cream all over his cheek. She began giggling wildly with him.

"Jae, could you please sing more for us, please?" Sakura giggles. I nod happily and giggle.

"Okay, I'll sing my new favorite song!" I grin."Which is?" she asks. I simply grin.

"You say that I'm messing with your head. All 'cause I was making out with your friend." I start. Sakura and Alice echo the "Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah."

* * *

_The Japanese translation:_

_Chinamini, anata to watashi no otōto wa oniai no kappuru, Sakura o kakunin shimasu.- By the way, you and my brother make a cute couple, Sakura._

_The Korean translation:_

_Gamsahabnida- Thank you_

_The Spanish translation (though, probably not needed)  
Vamanos Cariño- Let's go sweetheart_


End file.
